Prisión
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Shura, um vampiro frio e apaixonante se perde em meios aos olhos azuis do vampiro Afrodite.


_Saint Seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse nenhum dos personagens fingiriam que são héteros XDD_

_Essa fict contém insinuações de sexo homosexual(quero dizer não-explícito), se é contra não leia, se mesmo assim ler, não venha me encher_

_Ela é muito parecida com uma outra fict minha mesma chamada Miraggio, essa semelhança tem um motivo, elas são ligadas._

Mantinha a mente fechada, ele se escondeu atrás de um escudo mental para ser invisível para os outros, imortais como ele, apenas sendo diferenciados pelos seus dons.

Os cabelos eram repicados e rebeldes, sempre em pé.

Em sua vida fora perfeito em tudo, tinha absolutamente tudo sobre controle, seguia à risca todas as regras. Nada temia.

Os olhos felinos eram encantadores, tinha sempre quem queria, quando queria, como queria. Homens, mulheres não se importava realmente, usava seus corpos e os deixavam, apaixonados.

No dia seguinte, acordavam com um cravo na cama no lugar em que ele deveria estar.

Fora pego por sua ousadia com o amor. Não respeitava o coração alheio e isso encantou seu criador. Uma bela mulher com os olhos verdes, em uma noite quente no verão da Espanha, sua terra. Ele não jogou com ela suas brincadeiras de sedução. Ela estava obcecada por ele, mas ele não queria nada com ela.

Uma linda mulher, cintura fina, pescoço longo, seios fartos. E daí? Pensou ele, pele branca como a neve, meio pálida, agia felinamente, os cabelos brilhavam anormalmente, mas ele não se deixou levar.

Ela, enfurecida decidiu que ele seria seu, eternamente.

-Shura...

A noite estava abafado na Espanha, Shura andava à caça de suas vítimimas como todas as noites. Vestia um conjunto branco de terno e calças da mais fina grife. Relógio dourado no pulso, caríssimo, carro importado estacionado na rua, sem medo.

E ela o pegou. Ele se debateu, sua força era incrível, muito mais que qualquer mulher que já conhecera, até que qualquer homem. Não, poderia dizer que era mais que dez homens.

Suas mãos segurava as duas mãos dele sobre sua cabeça, ele tentou chutar, mas em vão ela colou o corpo ao dele, ele sentiu seu corpo quente pressionando-o contra a parede e ela, seus olhos brilharam malignamente sem nenhuma dó abocanhou seu pescoço.

-Shura..-ela sussurou em seu ouvido maliciosamente- você é eternamente meu agora.

Sentiu que uma quantidade enorme de sangue jorrava direto na boca de sua atacante e ela sorvia com rapidez.

Seu coração batia rapidamente, ele podia ouvir, ele podia ouvir o dela também como dois tambores sincronizados que enchiam seus ouvidos.

Parecia que o mundo explodiria a qualquer momento com tamanhas batidas.

A visão, seu primeiro sentido foi sumindo, devagar.

Seu corpo não obedecia mais, e mal sabia onde estava.

Odor, paladar? Sentia algo ainda? Ah sim, a audição, estava consciente ou não? Bem isso não importava, seu corpo estava leve e ouviu a voz doce e delicada.

-Beba, beba e estaremos eternamente ligados, meu amor.

Sua boca foi inundada por um líquido estranho, aos primeiros goles sentiu-se flutuar, seu corpo pedia mais e mais e ele, sem perceber, havia agarrado a cabeça da mulher e puxado para perto de si, com toda força que conseguiu, sugou e sugou.

Seu corpo parecia selvagem, não a soltaria por nada nesse mundo, suas veias se enchendo com aquele precioso líquido. Ela gritou.

Ele foi jogado no chão com força.

A dor, a agonia, o êxtase, era como entrasse em um mundo diferente. Se contorcia no chão e gemia, gritava, agarrou sua própria camisa e puxou em sinal de sufoco.

Devagar, sentiu essa enchurrada de emoções se acalmarem.

Ela gargalhava alto no chão ao seu lado.

-Você quase me matou, idiota. Como foi sua morte?

Ele não respondeu, sorriu e sentiu os caninos afiados tocarem seus lábios inferiores. Quantas sensações novas, o ar tinha um cheiro diferente, a lua brilhava extraordinariamente no céu, pequenos pontos de luz que deveriam ser as estrelas inundavam sua visão.

Tocou o chão de pedras, era uma sacada de um castelo antigo, as pedras tinham uma textura nova, o som da cidade podia ser ouvido.

Ela levantou e dançou em sua volta, rodopiando com suas roupas esvoaçantes.

-Venha, venha, vamos comer.

Em uma noite ela lhe disse tanta coisa, lhe ensinou a caçar e ele não disse uma palavra.

Cada vampiro pertencia a um clã, segundo ela, e cada clã tinham poderes diferente. Porém o clã dela era dos desgarrados, viviam com os humanos, amavam a beleza, qualquer que fosse, à tempos haviam esquecidos das guerras entre os vampiros. Eles queriam apenas estar lá entre eles.

-Está amanhecendo, venha, meu amor, deite-se comigo em meu caixão, ele é grande o suficiente para nós dois.

Ela acordou no anoitecer do dia seguinte com um cravo no lugar de Shura.

Não devia nada a ela, ele jamais escolhera ser quem se tornou, já havia aprendido o suficiente. Viveu sua vida imortal como sua vida humana. Seduziu humanos, vampiros, tudo o que tinha interesse. SEMPRE ganhava, sempre. Mas nem tudo é controlado, a vida ou a morte não obedece as nossas regras.

Era uma quente vários clãs se juntavam em bailes e festas por toda a europa para interagir e caçar.

As festas noturnas das pessoas de alto nível social em especial eram a principal atração para os vampiros.

Duas amigas pervertidas, ele havia conseguido novamente. Elas jaziam morta no quarto do hotel de 5 estrelas e voltou para a festa. Mataria mais alguém? Não, queria um vampiro para lhe aquecer a manhã.

Em um dos cantos, um jovem de cabelos azuis, da cor do céu dançava com um outro, de cabelos azul-petróleo liso. Ele sorriam um para o outro.

O de cabelos ondulados era delicado como uma mulher, seus traços andrógenos fizeram Shura estremecer.

O outro tocou-lhe a cintura em um abraço desinibido como se fosse uma mulher e beijou-lhe as bochechas delicadas. Sem nenhum pudor, beijou-lhe os lábios rosados com força, Shura sabia, ele havia lhe mordido a língua e bebia seu sangue com fervor.

O outro o empurrou e se afastou nervoso.

Tentou correr atrás, mas o rapaz andrógeno lhe lançou um olhar raivoso, o outro obviamente temia-o.

Shura o seguiu.

De prédio em prédio até um quarto na cobertura de um hotel. O rapaz entrou e olhou, convidativo.

-Shura, esse é meu nome.- etranhamente seu próprio orgulho não o afetava.

-Afrodite.

-O que ele queria com você?

-Ah, Kanon? Um tolo.

-Aceita assim, um estranho em seu quarto?

-Não é meu quarto, é apenas onde estavam as meninas que você matou-riu e andou em direção ao armário. Ele vestia um terno de linho italiano e uma gravata borboleta azul-marinho. Desabotoou o terno e a colocou delicadamente em um cabide, penduranto também a gravata. Abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa branca, o que fez Shura quase perder os sentidos ao ver a pele sendo exposta.

Shura fez o mesmo, se segurava para não atacá-lo rapidamente, era um jogo.

-Shura, ouvi falar de você, ah me lembro, Shura, O amante.

-Engraçado você me conhecer por esse nome, sei a lenda de Afrodite, o último dos magos de sangue. Aquele que seduz, perigoso mas tentador, a deusa do Amor e da paixão, tinha qualquer ser a seus pés.

Afrodite o encarou com seus olhos azuis da mesma cor do cabelo e sorriu. Sentou-se na poltrona macia servindo a bebida que estava na mesa.

-Garotas ricas e com bom-gosto-seus olhos passearam pelo quarto prestando atenção em cada detalhe das mobílias caras- porque as levou em seu próprio quarto?

-Idéia delas, era mais perto.

-Divertiu-se?

-Muito, estou saciado. Há sangue em minhas veias o suficiente para muitos dias sem caçar. Como sabia que este era o quarto delas?

-Provei do sangue de uma delas, lá mesmo no baile, apenas uma bebida leve, nada mais, mas ele chegou, me tirou da caça para tentar conversar. Eu vi quando você saiu com elas.

Shura andou felinamente em direção a Afrodite, não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu corpo magro, sua pele macia.

-O que aconteceu com aquela que te criou?- disparou.

-Não tinha interesse, nunca tive nela, nem vivo, nem morto.

-É um desrespeito não?

-Jamais pedi para me tornar o que sou.

-Ah, ingênuo-chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente, seus cabelos dançaram com o movimento suave- quase nenhum de nós escolheu.

-Eu gosto de ter o controle de tudo em minha vida.

-Não está tendo, ou não estaria aqui estaria?

-Eu posso ter você não?

Afrodite sorriu. Mas não acentiu nem negou.

-Ingênuo.

A cada passo podia sentir mais seu perfume de rosas inebriantes.

Sentiu que perdeu o total controle quando Afrodite molhou um dos dedos na bebida e passou sobre os lábios.

Shura avançou, em um beijo selvagem mordeu sua língua e arrancou-lhe sangue, mordeu a sua própria também para uma troca justa, e Afrodite bebeu. Ah quando sentiu seu coração com o dele sinctronizando achou que estava no céu.

Suas mãos percorreram os braços finos sem múscuslos e arrancou-lhe a camisa. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço arrancando lhe mais sangue.

Tirou a própria camisa e o levantou com violência, tacando-o na cama e subindo sobre ele.

-Quer brincar com fogo é ?- Shura não tinha mais controle de si, havia atacado-o como jamais havia feito com ninguém, mordia e chupava-lhe o sangue ofegante, buscando mais do outro.

Afrodite riu. Segurou às barras de metal cinza na cabeceira da cama e se contorceu, gemendo alto despudoradamente.

Shura beijava e chupava todo pedaço de pele disponível de Afrodite.

Quem estava com o controle da situação? Obviamente era o de cabelos azuis, que se deixava levar propositalmente porque sabia que era isso que precisava fazer para ter o que queria.

Shura mordeu com força a barriga de Afrodite que gritou de dor e luxúria, ofegante parou para olhar o rosto de seu amante.

O rosto de Afrodite estava corado, sua respiração ofegante e tinha na expressão submissidade perante ao desejo do outro. Shura avançou novamente sobre seus lábios rosados entreabertos e convidativos e empurrou seu próprio corpo para prensá-lo na cama, retirou as últimas peças de roupa de Afrodite em apenas um movimento.

Mais um gemido alto quando Shura passou a unha arranhando sua coxa e sorriu, vitorioso.

O céu estava tingido de vermelho e púrpura, a lua cheia estava escondida atrás de nuvens quase invisíveis, Shura sentiu o perfume doce e inebriante de Afrodite, mas quando apalpou seu lado, não havia mais nada a não ser uma rosa vermelha.

...ooo000ooo...

_Sei que estão pensando "mas o queeeee, ela é quase igual ao miraggio" (um pouco mais picante talvez) mas é porque meu objetivo é fazer os 3 vampiros agirem da mesma maneira, ao meu ver, Shura e Mascara são muito parecidos com relação ao Afrodite, a única diferença é quem é correspondido. Essa fict terá mais um capítulo, aguardem._

_Minha ficts não são super amaizing como a de muitas, por isso agradeço de coração review. Eu não fiz revisão porque daqui é meio difícil (postando do trampo) então me desculpem mesmo_

_Obrigada por lerem até o final, e bye bye o/_


End file.
